


Distraction

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: And lil shit Blake too, F/F, Fluff, domestic fic, feat. Bratty Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which Blake Belladonna is trying to read a rather intriguing book...Much to a certain Sunny Little Dragon’s chagrin.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139711
Comments: 11
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - “it'd be cute if yang was distracting blake from reading)”

One of the many,  _ many _ qualities that Blake finds herself adoring about Yang ishow understanding and patient she is with her. She understands that Blake’s default setting is “introvert” and will quite often be more than happy to let Blake have her quiet time, usually settling herself somewhere in the general vicinity simply because she enjoys Blake’s company, regardless of how quiet Blake was feeling while still respecting her space. On the days that Blake truly needs to be alone, Yang will often set up a self care package, full of little things that Blake loves and a love letter, before heading out.

_ “Blaaaaaake.” _

But some days… Yang  _ needed  _ attention in a very particular way and she needed it  _ now. _ It was strangely cat-like, if Blake was being honest with herself. 

_ “Stop ignoring meeeeeee!” _

Blake feels her ear twitch lightly as she turns a page and bites back a small chuckle. She can all but  _ feel  _ Yang’s pout as she stares at the side of Blake’s head expectantly from her side of the couch. Blake wasn’t cruel; she’d never truly deny Yang affection, not when it’s something that’s important to them both within their relationship. But she’d be lying if she said that she didn’t enjoy playing little games like  _ this  _ as well.

“Babe, you’ve  _ literally _ got a smoking hot girlfriend just  _ waiting  _ to be lavished with attention. What’s that book got on me?” Yang grumbles, reaching out to lightly poke Blake’s knee. She huffs, poking it again when Blake doesn’t respond to her. “Come on! Tell me? What’s that book giving you that I can’t?”

“A rather homoerotic fight scene between two rivals with  _ insane  _ sexual chemistry.” Blake murmurs in a soft deadpan, biting her cheek to refrain from giggling when Yang lets out a rather insulted noise in her throat. “Seriously, they make Weiss and Ilia look like chump change.”

_ “Blaaaaake.” _ Yang whines loudly, gently shoving Blake’s thigh and letting out a small, frustrated growl when Blake lazily turns her page with two fingers. “Love me!”

“I do love you. Very much.” Blake says calmly as her ears rotate towards Yang for a brief moment before she forces them straight once more. She can feel Yang creeping closer, her hand pushing with persistent gentleness against Blake’s leg. “But I also would  _ love  _ to finish this chapter. Rin has just disarmed Zara and is currently pinning her against the wall. I wanna see if they break or if their dumbasses are just gonna keep dancing around the fact that they’re  _ clearly _ desperate to utterly wreck one another.”

Yang remains silent, her hand stilling against Blake’s thigh, and it takes everything Blake has to stop herself from grinning.  _ This  _ was how she knew Yang was about to up her game; when she became silent and still, as though observing Blake quietly and trying discern which course of action would get her the most attention in as little time as possible. 

Blake’s suspicions are confirmed to be correct when she feels her girlfriend sidle up to her, her hand slowly creeping a little further up Blake’s thigh to better support her weight. A soft and needy whine sounds  _ right  _ in her ear as Yang nuzzles her nose into her hairline, her lips pouting against Blake’s skin as she begins to trail slow, lingering kisses down Blake’s jaw. A pleasant shiver runs down Blake’s spine and she fights back the urge to dig her fingers into her book, even as Yang presses against her side, her chest pressing against Blake’s bicep firmly and her lips mapping out a path down Blake’s neck to the exposed skin of her shoulder. But still… Blake remains focused on  _ her  _ part of their game, her eyes latched onto the pages of her book  _ despite  _ not being able to read a single word.

“Blake?” Yang murmurs softly into Blake’s olive skin. When Blake continues to ignore her, she huffs impatiently and opens her mouth to nip gently at Blake’s shoulder, her teeth carefully grazing Blake’s skin and making Blake inhale sharply. “Come on. You  _ know  _ you always lose. Just give in already.”

“No clue what you’re talking about.” Blake says thickly, swallowing hard as Yang snorts disbelievingly and begins to trail her lips up the side of her throat to nibble at her jaw playfully. “I’m just trying to read, sweetheart.”

“Uh- huh. Then why haven’t you turned the page in the last five minutes?” 

Blake grunts irritably, despairing at the cocky tone in her girlfriend’s voice and berating herself for the way her breathing hitches violently when Yang noses at her ear.

“Blake… baby, please…” Yang whispers, her voice a gentle plea that she damn well  _ knows  _ makes Blake cave. Every. Single.  _ Time. _ “I need you.”

And  _ there _ it was… the killing blow.

Blake drops her book and turns to Yang, her hands coming up to frame her jaw as she kisses her, growling lightly and nipping at Yang’s bottom lip when her girlfriend smirks against her mouth. “Oh my  _ Gods.”  _ Blake mutters into Yang’s skin as she presses soft kisses to Yang’s face. “You’re  _ such  _ a brat.”

“You love it when I’m a brat though.” Yang says with a loud snicker. She curls her arms around Blake’s waist and pushes back against her until she laying on top of her, their bodies splayed out on the couch, and giggles when Blake continues to hold her jaw and pepper kisses along her face, carefully tracing her freckles with her lips and smiling despite herself. “Besides, I know if you  _ actually  _ wanted me to stop, you’d say so. Just like you know I’d be honest if I just needed you to love on me a bit.”

Blake lets out a soft hum of acknowledgment, smiling softly up at Yang as she presses their foreheads together, noses just barely brushing as their breathing slowly begins to mingle together. A small snorting giggle escapes Blake when Yang steals a quick peck, her lips stretching into a wide grin when Blake wiggles happily beneath her.

“Tell me about your book.” Yang says softly, arching one hand up to tuck Blake’s hair gently behind her ear as she smiles down at her sweetly. 

Blake feels her cheeks burn at the earnest intrigue shining in Yang’s eyes. Perhaps she should be used to this by now… but she still has a hard time adapting to the idea of having a partner that wants to hear about her interests after having spent so many years with a man that had viewed her hobbies as a waste of time. “Yeah? You want to hear me talk about my book?”

“Yeah.” Yang murmurs, sighing softly as she tucks her head into the crook of Blake’s neck, pausing to kiss her skin tenderly as she settles against her. “I love listening to talk about books. It always makes you so happy and you look so cute when you’re all excited about them. I like it.”

“I love you.” Blake says softly, leaning her head down to burrow her face into Yang’s hair for a moment to hide the touched tears shining in her eyes. She inhales deeply, holding her girlfriend a little tighter as she begins to run her hand up and down Yang’s spine as lovingly as she knows how.

“I love you too, baby. Now… tell me more about the story of Rin and Zara and their insane sexual tension.”

Blake laughs, pulling her head back and swatting playfully at Yang’s arm as she snickers into her neck. With a gentle sigh, she begins to talk, her voice rising and falling with her excitement and her hands occasionally leaving Yang’s body to gesture emphatically about different parts of the story as she delves into the tale’s meaning and symbolism…

Completely oblivious to the way that Yang watches her, lilac gaze shining with pure adoration and her lips curling into a love struck smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yang gets a taste of her own medicine.

Yang smirks softly to herself as she scores another headshot, wiggling in place at the foot of their bed as she looks up at the holoscreen. With the weekend free, she had decided to dedicate this particular Saturday morning to getting as far into her new game as she can, all while enjoying the presence of her girlfriend quietly reading behind her and occasionally making a comment that draws a laugh from Yang…

… at least until said girlfriend grows bored and decides that tormenting Yang would be a better usage of her time, at any rate.

She knows the game is on when she feels Blake crawl towards her, settling right behind her on her knees with her legs on either side of Yang’s hips. A soft, annoyed huff of air is blown against her neck, the sensitive skin exposed thanks to the messy bun of hair atop her head. She wiggles, jerking her body in an attempt to shake off the pleasant chill running down her spine when Blake chuckles lowly and presses a kiss to the nape of her neck.

“Blake…” Yang warns, even as she grins helplessly. She recognises the game and she knows her role well. She knows she’ll break sooner or later. It’s just a matter of lasting as long as she can and putting up a fight for show. “What are you doing, baby?”

“Nothing.” Blake murmurs softly, even as her slender, calloused fingers slip under Yang’s shirt and trail slow, distracting lines towards her abdomen, her nails scratching lightly at Yang’s skin as she presses against her back, firm enough that Yang can feel the warm curves of her body. “You just—“ Blake presses a hot, open mouthed kiss to Yang’s neck, her breath warm against Yang’s skin. “— keep playing your little game, Yang.”

Yang scoffs, even as she swallows thickly. It’s easier said than done, especially when Blake glides her fingers down the plain of Yang’s stomach and over her hips to trace patterns on her thighs, nails lightly digging into her skin as she drags her hands back up to Yang’s hips. Slowly, she trails her lips up to Yang’s ear, her mouth curling into a sly smirk against her skin before gently pulling Yang’s earlobe into her mouth and nibbling lightly, drawing a loud whine from Yang as she presses back into Blake’s body helplessly.

“Yang, sweetheart… I think you’re about to die.” Blake says, her tone insufferably smug as Yang’s character pauses on screen amidst a group of enemies. She giggles softly when Yang curses, desperately trying to shift her focus back to the game before she dies. “You really need to pay more attention, sunshine.”

But when Blake begins to kiss her cheek, her jaw, her neck, she feels a shudder course through her body. Her breathing hitches as Blake’s hands creep higher up on her body, her thumbs just barely brushing against the fabric of her sports bra, and before she can stop herself, her scroll falls from her hands and she stands up to glare down at Blake with her hand on her hips.

Blake tilts her head back and grins cheekily up at her, her amber eyes almost seeming to glow in the early morning sun, and Yang’s so struck by the carefreeness of it all. There’s something in the way that Blake lets herself play, lets her cheekier side shine through these days, that strikes Yang deep within her chest and she’s left reeling helplessly. All she can do is launch herself at the woman she loves, tackling her to bed and letting out soft, affectionate little growls as she kisses her face, her neck, her mouth in rapid fire kisses that soon have Blake wiggling and giggling beneath her. 

“Hey. You come here often?” Blake quips with a soft laugh when Yang finally pulls back to rest their foreheads together, her hands creeping beneath Yang’s shirt to trace patterns against her spine. “Because I _kinda_ feel like I’ve seen you here before.”

Yang snorts a laugh, her nose scrunching up as she giggles softly at the gentle smirk crossing Blake’s face. “Hm… pretty often. I’m fact… I’d say that this—“ She gestures to Blake’s arms with a lazy hand. “— is my favourite place in the entire world… and trust me, I’ve seen it all. Nothing compares to this.” She murmurs, her tone softening when Blake’s eyes widen slightly at the unexpected tenderness in her voice. 

Even now, she can still take Blake by surprise.

“Hey… I love you, Yang.” Blake whispers, her hands moving to frame Yang’s jaw tenderly, her thumbs brushing her cheeks gently. “So,  _ so  _ much, baby.”

Yang melts, her heart swelling with adoration and devotion as Blake presses their lips together in a slow, gentle kiss.

“I know, Blake. I love you too.”

And she does. Because if there’s one thing she knows is true… is she can  _ always  _ count on Blake Belladonna.


End file.
